


Vacation Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Vacation Part 2

The once pleasant forest is now a dungeon for Kenna and Val. They look at the naked form of the other, a normally alluring sight now making the Queens of Stormholt sweat. It doesn't help that the sun is shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. The path back to the castle is mostly flat ground with precious few bushes. No other means of concealment.

"What are we going to do?" A distraught Kenna asks.

Val rubs her chin and does a 180 where she stands. Even in their predicament, Kenna enjoys watching Val, observing her wife's muscles move with each turn. The Mercenary's rough, beautiful skin calls to Kenna, but she shakes her head and tries to regain focus.

***

The hot water has cooled down to a warm, liquid embrace. Kenna clutches onto Val in the royal bath, eagerly awaiting their vacation the next morning, when a not so random thought pops in her head.

"Val, what do you think about Annelyse?"

Val laughs. Her hand shakes a little as she tucks a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "I don't know," she says, biting her bottom lip, "what made you think of her?"

Kenna closes the distance between them with a soft brushing of the lips. Then another, more urgent kiss until they pull away, breathless.

"You don't need to be nervous, Val. I've seen the way you look at her." Kenna places small pecks along Val's face and neck while she continues. "I love you more than anything or anyone, Val. But I know you're attracted to our friend from Aurelia and, to be honest," she looks Val right in the eye, "I'm attracted to her too. What we have is unique; a love that no one will match, let alone surpass, but I thought that we could invite her into the bedroom sometime. But only if you're comfortable with that."

Val hungrily takes Kenna's mouth with her own, and for a moment, they lose themselves in their kiss until Val moves her lips to Kenna's forehead. "You're something else, gorgeous," Val says as she picks Kenna up out of the bath. The lukewarm water sloshes and drips down as it cascades from their bodies. "I never thought you'd be up for something like that, but gods that Annelyse is beautiful. Almost as much as you. Now let's get going..."

"Hello, Kenna? Are you still there?"

Kenna snaps back to the forest. Much as she'd prefer to think about baths with Val (and possibly Annelyse), she needs to figure out a way home without humiliating herself.

"I'm sorry, Val. You were saying."

Val smirks, placing her hands on her waist. "I get it. The sight of your beautiful, naked wife has got you feeling loopy."

Kenna bites her tongue. It can be quite annoying when Val calls her out, but she keeps her composure. No use for her to tease Val back. At least, not until they return from this ordeal. She shuffles her feet in the grass, noting the lack of morning dew.

"It must be noon by now," she says folding her arms as to cover her breasts.

"Exactly," Val replies taking Kenna by the hand, "and I was saying that we need to go. Helene was reluctant to let us go out alone, and if we're not back soon, she'll organize a search party for us. Now let's get going."

Kenna swallows. She feels the palm of her hand start to sweat against Val's. As the emerald leaves and grass part and the white light of the sun beats down on her, Kenna stands behind Val instinctively. "What's the plan?" She asks her wife.

Val looks back and grins at the sight of Kenna cowering behind her. "So, witches, dragons, and warlords are no problem, but the mighty Kenna Rys gets scared that someone will see her naked." 

Kenna smiles back and smacks Val hard on the butt. "I'm not scared," she says spinning in front of her wife as if to prove a point, "it's just undignified for the Queen to be caught outside in a state of undress."

"Ok, whatever you say." Val grabs Kenna's hand, counts to three, and they run for the nearest bush. It isn't far, but a solid minute seems a long time to run out in the open exposed like this. She and Val take a moment to catch their breath. 

The ground is rocky and uneven, but it's no problem for the Queens of Stormholt. With feet practically made of leather, they run from bush to bush to occasional tree large enough to cover both of them. 

With the castle just in sight, they huddle inside a shrub and scan their surroundings. Mostly the same, just deserted area. Only this next stretch is hugely critical since they're very close to end. Kenna wonders if all of Stormholt can hear the thunder pounding in her chest. 

Kenna has to admit that she's somewhat turned on by the danger element. Slowly, she slides her finger down to Val's crease, feeling her wife's folds become wet at Kenna's stroking motion. 

Val moans softly as Kenna's fingers probe her walls, pumping in and out. She wants to cry out but stifles her voice instead guiding Kenna's mouth to her center. The way Kenna kisses and licks her sensitive nub causes her body to tense. Her muscles flex, her back arches and she calls Kenna's name. It's only a whisper, but there's power in her voice. That and love. The way Val says Kenna's name always has a longing, but especially when Kenna is making her come. Her breasts are fondled by Kenna and her nipples flicked by her wife's tongue. After a deep, drugging kiss Val hovers over Kenna. Her eyes are dark with love and lust and her voice husky as she tells Kenna how beautiful she is.

Val wraps her lips around each of Kenna's nipples making them erect. She kisses Kenna's breasts and trails her mouth down to the Queen's legs. They're beautiful and feminine, yet muscular and adorned with battle scars, each of them carrying a story of glorious combat. Val kisses each mark lingering on the ones she personally saw Kenna endure while caressing Kenna's pool of moisture. She licks her fingers clean and feels herself heat up at the taste. Passionately, Val dives into the source, sliding her tongue through Kenna's folds. The flavor is exquisite as is the heat her fingers feel inside Kenna's walls. She presses her thumb to Kenna's nub and hears her wife cry out. With some gentle kisses, Val brings Kenna back down. They take time to celebrate each other before the sound of galloping startles them.

It's the search party thundering down the hills to "rescue" Kenna and Val. The Stormholt soldiers ride past their queens unaware of what has transpired and proceed to the forest where they'd spent the last few weeks in bliss. Involuntarily, they both laugh, feeling relieved not to have been caught. 

"This could work to our advantage," Val points out, "fewer people to potentially spot us when we head to the castle. I doubt most farmers, merchants and the such are going to be looking for us so worst case scenario, they'll just think two random women are running around naked."

"That's true," Kenna surmises, "I still wish I knew exactly what happened to our clothes."

"Does that answer your question?"

Val points to two wild goats with tatters of their clothes stuck in their horns. What's left doesn't leave much to the imagination, but it's better than nothing, so Kenna and Val slowly approach the goats. They tiptoe ever so carefully, making sure not to make the slightest sound. Even their breathing slows to a near stop as they stretch out their arms, their fingers just about to reach their garments. 

Suddenly, the goats take off. No point trying to follow them. By the time they reach the animals, Kenna and Val will be spotted by everyone in The Five Kingdoms. So they sprint to the bush just at the entrance to the castle grounds. Their hearts sink as they overhear lively activity. From the sounds of it, there's nary a place where they can sneak in. It'll take a miracle at this point.

And as if on cue, Annelyse walks by. Her brilliant, gold dress hugs her figure in just the right way. Much to Kenna and Val's relief, she's alone. They share a look and realize that the Aurelian is their only hope.

"Psst. Annelyse!"

Annelyse practically jumps at the sudden voice and turns to the shrub. She walks over and sees her friends poke their heads out.

"Why, if it isn't Kenna and Val," she says fanning herself, "to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you both right now? And why are you hiding?"

"It's a long story," Kenna replies, and a slow smile creeps on Annelyse's face.

"You're both naked aren't you?" She says giddily. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Val remarks, "so are you gonna help us or not?"

Annelyse flashes a grin that makes Kenna and Val sweat. "I'd be happy to help you, beautiful ladies. That is, for a price."

"What might that be?" Kenna says with a gulp.

"For starters, step outside. I've always wanted to see you both naked."

"You're not serious!" Val growls.

"I've never been more serious," Annelyse responds, licking her lips, "oh, I'm going to enjoy this."


End file.
